Kaioken
Kaioken is a fighting technique invented by King Kai. However, Goku is the only person ever able to successfully use it. Then in the series, he teaches it to the young Saiyans. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. After the introduction of the Kaio-ken, it became one of Goku's signature attacks; however, it became greatly overshadowed by his ability to become a Super Saiyan later on in the Dragon Ball Z animated series and Manga. The user's aura becomes a reddish color. Kaioken Usage The E Fighters have used this technique many times during the series. At the beginning of the series, the Kaioken ability was only used up to Kaioken x2-4. But in episode 8, "Burn Out!!!!!", the androids were beginning to overpower the heroes. As a result, they were forced to push it up to Kaio-ken x6. But as time went on, the fighters developed an endurance to the Kaioken (Seeing as it takes much energy and strength to subtain it), allowing them to go up to Kaioken x12. During the monstrou Power Prof was more than enough for that level of Kaio-ken. But at the every end, the power of Kaio-Ken x15 added with the Power Prof's weakened state and the Eds Chaos Spears, Corey and Drew were able to overpower Power Prof. and defeat him. This transformation is used throughout the entire duration of the Chaos Saga and for most of the Revenge Saga. The transformation is mainly used at x20 for the battles in these arcs. However, in the fight against the Power Puff Girls in Episode 39, it has been implied that they have discontinued use of the Kaio-ken, seeing how vastly superior the False Super Saiyan is to the transformation. Kaioken x20 The strongest level of Kaio-Ken achieved. Used only as a last resort, Kaioken x20 is the E-Fighters' trump card in battle. Used by Corey and Drew in episode 12, "Battle for the Fate of the World"; the two enhanced their power to amazing levels in this form. But sadly, they were easily defeated by Power Prof (Probably due to t he fact of his inexperienced control of the "Super Form", and the two cousin's inexperienced use of Kaioken x20). Later on, they are more capable of maintaining the higher levels of the Kaio-ken, such as when Corey and Eddy used the Kaioken x20 against Chaos in his "Chaos 4" form; the two easily over powered the water beast. As of Episode 21, the E Fighters have total control over there Kaioken x20 after their intense training in Edd's and Tails's gravity room. Trivia *The Kaioken ability was originaly developed by King Kai, but fully mastered by Goku and taught to the Saiyan hereos. *More often than not, the Kaioken x20 was insufficient to defeat the heroes' opponents, with a few notable exceptions. *The Kaioken and it's varients remains the most widely used technique within the multitude of Ed, Edd, n Eddy Z fictions. *It has been alluded to that species with different physiologies then Saiyan can push the Kaioken beyond the limit of times 20. In the Original Timeline, their were plans for the Namekian Makuta to be able to push it to times 25. Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Transformations